


Betrayed

by KAL (JadeElite)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/KAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In high school I wrote a single scene play about a 'young' immortal going to trial because she is an abomination of her kind, it was a reformatted excerpt of the novel I was working on at the time. Because I'm taking the novel out and giving it another go I decided to do a rewrite of the play's script to help me get a better mindset for book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the formatting I was attempting to make the 'script' actually resemble a play script, and I'm not certain how that will translate when I paste it into the site.

Cast of Characters

 

Rina: A young immortal, raised in Japan, but family from Old Europe. On trial.

 

Holly: Rina's most trusted friend. A young immortal.

 

Alex: Holly's twin brother.

 

Nic: Rina’s friend. A young immortal.

 

Elizabeta: Member of the Council of the Night, an immortal.

 

Sebastian: Member of the Council of the Night, an immortal.

 

Ivan: Member of the Council of the Night, an elderly immortal. Rina’s grandfather.

 

2 non speaking guards

 

Scene

A fortress beneath the Earth’s surface, which has existed longer than any human structure.

Time

Present day.

 

 

SETTING: A dungeon like room, with five high judges tables arranged in a semi-circle facing the audience.

AT RISE: Three of the tables are filled by ELIZABETA, IVAN, and SEBASTIAN. HOLLY, NIC, and ALEX stand beneath them. A ‘trial’ is about to take place.

RINA  
(off, screaming)  
No! I don't want to go back! Just kill me! Please just kill me! I'd rather die than go there again! Please! How could you do this to me?! Don't take me back there!

(There is a large bang like a heavy door is swung open. Two guards drag struggling RINA in from stage right. She stops struggling and becomes quiet. They throw her down in front of the council.)

SEBASTIAN  
Well, well, Rina. At last you are before the council for your judgement. So long you evaded us, your fate, but it was inevitable.

IVAN  
Do you have anything you wish to say before you receive your punishment?

RINA  
(looks up at IVAN)  
Hello grandfather.

IVAN  
You have no right to call me that.

RINA  
I didn't kill him.

IVAN  
It was you who drove your brother to madness, and so it was you who killed my son.

RINA  
(whispering)  
And I suppose that you loved my brother deeply, even though it was his hand that ripped out my father's heart.

IVAN

He cannot be blamed for a crime that you forced him to commit.

RINA  
(starts to stand, but falls to knees,  
Screaming)  
His mother was the daughter of Satan! Are you so blind that you cannot believe that it was his blood that drove him to madness!

IVAN  
Silence!

RINA  
(starts to stand again, falls)  
You lost your son that day, and if you did love him as you say, you lost your grandson as well. I lost my father, my mother, my brother, all the family I had ever known, and my home. Ivan are you listening!  
(turns to SEBASTIAN)  
Sebastian, you murdered my best friend hours before that event, and innocent human. She wasn’t even 10 years old! She had yet to learn what life was before you took it from her.

SEBASTIAN  
You're still upset about that, 'twas nearly five hundred years ago, and it still upsets you? Pathetic a nightling you are, shedding tears for a human.

RINA  
She was my sister, Rin was a part of my family, whether or not we shared the same cursed blood. You killed her, and you feel no remorse, and receive no punishment, when if she had been like us you would have been executed without hesitation, no matter the rank you hold. But because she was not like us you go unpunished.  
(turns to IVAN again)  
I lost everything that day, my entire life was destroyed in a single instant. I had just thirteen years to my life, and you had put a death warrant upon my name, with no regard for the truth. I lost everything, you lost a son that you had forsaken and forgotten, and a grandson who betrayed all of you.

ELIZABETA  
Poor child, you were once so strong, to see you in such a state (pauses)  
Makes me laugh!

 

SEBASTIAN  
Now Elizabeta, do not laugh at her, has she not suffered enough ridicule. But Rina, have you not stated that you can't be fooled twice, yet I get quiet the sense of déjà vu. Were we not in this same situation not more than a century past?

(ALEX and NIC step toward the tables)

NIC  
So the charges against us?

IVAN  
Have been dropped.

ALEX  
And?

IVAN  
And you will be escorted safely out of the country, across the German border.

RINA  
(turns to them, stands, hoarse from her screaming)  
Nic... Alex... I trusted you.

ELIZABETA  
And you trusted Nicole and Alice.

RINA  
Don't talk about them.

ELIZABETA  
I thought you would have learned the first time, with Francis, and Estella, and.

RINA  
(raising voice again)  
Don't talk about them.

ELIZABETA  
And  
(pause)  
James.

RINA  
(even louder screaming than before)  
Don't say that name!  
(silent for a long time)  
(turns to the audience)  
You know what's in my heart. You have walked through my thoughts, and read the book that is my soul. You know my fears, my weakness. Tell them. Tell them what I am, tell them what you have seen.  
(she waits)  
I trusted you, I let you in. Tell them what the truth really is. Don't be like that bastard who brought me here last time. Don't be like him.  
(pauses)  
Tell them!  
(she waits)  
(she turns to HOLLY)  
Holly, you tell them, you know me, you said you trusted me, tell them.  
(staggers over to HOLLY)  
You said you were my friend.

(struggles with her hands like there are unseen binds)  
Please.

HOLLY  
(slaps Rina, knocking her back to the floor)  
I never want you to speak to me again you filthy beast. I never want to see your hideous face again you monstrous crime against nature.

(HOLLY, NIC, and ALEX exit stage right)

RINA  
(kneeling on the floor, her faced pressed against it for half a minute, her sobs clearly audible. She raises her head and looks at the audience)  
Are you going to leave too?  
(she waits)  
Are you going to say anything?  
(she waits)  
I knew I shouldn't have listened.

IVAN  
Are you done now?

RINA  
I have committed no crime, but living. I have lived only to find acceptance, but there is none for me in this world, I will not find it anywhere. So yes, I am done, remove me from this world, because I am done with it.

SEBASTIAN  
You know where you are going?

RINA  
I was there before, and it still haunts my nightmares, it is the reason I will not sleep at night. But I will not fight it anymore, because I would rather spend the rest of eternity in that hell you built for me, then spend another minute on this wretched world.

ELIZABETA  
Very well then, Rina Nightcrest, daughter of Ivan Nightcrest the III and Juliet Murenon. Morceric.  
(pause)  
Last of the Morceric. You have dishonored your family's name, so we strip you of it, you will be only known in history as Rina, you will only be known for where you were born and what you were born as, not who your family is, and only the deeds for which you are being convicted. For the crime of putting the secret of the immortals at risk, for existing as a Morceric, you are sentenced to spend the rest of time in the pit. Where you will have no contact with any living creature for the rest of time.

SEBASTIAN  
Complete and absolute isolation.

(The two guards take RINA by the arms. She shakes them off)

RINA  
I can walk, and I’m done running.  
(begins exit stage left)  
(stops at stage exit and turns back to IVAN)  
You really hate me? You're really afraid of me? More than of my brother? More than the man who killed his father, my father, your son? Whose bloodline is that of a power more fearsome than any other?  
(she turns to the audience)  
You met the son of a bitch who did this to me last time. I witnessed you tell him that you would never do what he did, that you would never do this.  
(she waits)  
A long time ago, he said he loved me, and I was sure that I love him. But he betrayed me, he threw me to the wolves, and you swore that you would never do the same. But here I am, at the entrance to the wolves den.  
(she waits)  
You said you loved me.  
(exits stage left)

(BLACKOUT)  
(END)


End file.
